Parodi Episode Albafica
by celeronM
Summary: Parodi ter-ENGGAK BANGET- warning ada Albafica x Minosnya ihihihihiiiiyyyyy! ! sorry ya semua haters yaoi, ah sumpah gw lagi buntu ide jadi nulis gini ajah deh demi membuat fandom ini tambah rame soalnya jadi sepi lagi.. ..


**Parodi Episode Albafica**

Summary: Parodi ter-ENGGAK BANGET- warning ada Albafica x Minosnya ihihihihiiiiyyyyy! !(sorry ya semua haters yaoi, ah sumpah gw lagi buntu ide jadi nulis gini ajah deh demi membuat fandom ini tambah rame soalnya jadi sepi lagi.. +..+)

A/N: Masih Inget kan episode Albafica dan Minos di Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas? Nah kalo masih inget Eron bikin Parody-nya neah..haha! aih sumpah dah.. aaaarghh! (menggila) Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ^^

Ketika Sanctuary sedang dalam keadaan genting-gentingnya karena Hades dan para Specters kembali menyerang. Tidak sedikit para saint kita yang jatuh berguguran karena melawan keganasan specters. Di lain tempat, seorang specter yang sangat tangguh dengan jurus _Cosmic Marrionate_ andalannya bernama Griffin Minos serta anak buahnya telah berhasil menembus kuil Goldsaint. Dan mereka pun telah berhasil menginjakkan kaki di kuil terakhir yaitu kuil Pisces yang dijaga oleh ksatria cantik dengan bersenjatakan mawar-mawar yang menakutkan.

Setelah Minos berhasil melumpuhkan dua saint yang menghalanginya. Ia dan anak buahnya kembali berjalan menuju kuil Pisces. Namun di kuil tersebut mereka melihat adanya kelopak-kelopak mawar yang berterbangan dan pemandangan pun segera berubah. Di kuil pisces banyak ditumbuhi mawar-mawar yang indah dipandang tapi sebenarnya mawar itu sangat beracun.

Lihat saja, dua orang specters yang bodoh mati begitu saja ketika mereka asal terjun ke padang bunga mawar itu. Lalu Ninobe seorang specter dari Chian Star meminta kepada Minos untuk terjun kebawah tiba-tiba mereka melihat sosok goldsaint yang amat cantik dan anggun duduk di sebuah puing reruntuhan.

"Selamat datang specters" ucap goldsaint berwajah cantik Pisces Albafica dengan tatapan dinginnya.

" Kau!"

"Aku Albafica, Goldsaint dari kuil Pisces"

"A..apa.. Albafica?" seorang specters terkejut mendengar namanya.

" Jadi namanya Albafica, " pikir Minos sambil menatap mesum ke arah albafica.

"bagaimana ini tuan Minos?" tanya salah satu specter.

Tapi Minos tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan anak buahnya ia tetap saja bengong, malahan si Minos jorok nih masa boss tiba-tiba ngeces kayak doggy!

"clupp.."tiba-tiba ilernya Minos yang kental kayak susu kental fullcream itu sukses jatuh ke tanah. (idiih! Gw ilfeel banget kalo Minos beneran kayak gitu)

"eeaaahhh! Minos-sama jorok neah ngecess! Woi! Woi! Tadahin-tadahin! Sebelum Banjir! Cepet cari Baskom atau ember!" perintah Niobe, specter dari Chain Star

" Ya Bang Ucup!"

"Eh nama gue Niobe! Bukan Ucupppp!"

" gile cantik banget.. bener-bener deh wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku.." sang pengendali marrionate ini emang baru pertama liat "cewek" cakep deh kayaknya makanya ngeliat Albafica aja sampe segitunya.

"Minos-sama! Minos-sama! Minos-sama jangan bengong donk! Nih gimana jadinya?" teriak salah satu specter

Tapi Minos masih saja terpesona akan kecantikan Albafica, akankah dia jatuh cinta? Nani! Yang bener aja coy! Tidak mungkin!

Tiba-tiba didalam otak Minos kepikiran lagu ini

"_Terpesona.. Ku pada pandangan pertama_

_Dan tak kuasa, ku menahan cintaku.._

_Senyumanmu selalu menghiasi diriku.._

_Ingin ku peluk dan ku kecup keningmu.."_

What The Hell! Lu kenapa? Et daah nih si Minos! Lu Mabok yee! yaahh..dia malah cinta pada pandangan pertama.. mana sama Albafica lagi!adoohh..adoohh.. =.="

"oh Albafica.." Minos dengan ketidak sadarannya berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati albafica.

Lagi-lagi dia mengkhayal dengan gak jelasnya dan entah kenapa dipikirannya, ia menyetel lagunya Celine Dion- My Heart Will Go On, itu tuh soundtrack-nya Titanic (et dah nenek-nenek salto juga tahu kaleee!)

A/N:para readers! kali ini harus disetel ya lagunya apalagi intro opening lagunya itu lho..gak nahan abis! soalnya biar menambah kesan najis-nya huwweekk!

kemudian dengan ajaibnya, latar suasana yang menegangkan seperti serial aslinya ini berubah menjadi sangat romantis dimana tergambar Minos dan Albafica berada diatas kapal _**Titanic **_yang berlayar di lautan antartika lalu.. (aih jijay banget buat ngetiknya nih .) simak dulu ya lirik lagunya..sebelum lanjut cerita.. ^^

"_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you.. I feel you.._

_That is how i know you go on.._

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on.."_

Lalu Minos dan Albafica dengan romantisnya bergaya ala Jack dan Rose di film Titanic dimana Albafica merentangkan kedua tangannya dan dibelakang si Minos juga ikut merentangkan tangannya sembari menggenggam lembut kedua tangan sang ksatria cantik itu. Aduh yang gak banget tuh rambut panjang nan silky mereka berdua itu sama-sama tertiup angin, wah sungguh romantis sekali malah Leonardo dan Kate winslet-nya aja ampe kalah romantisnya.(haddddogghh! Gue udah bener-bener gila ini! Bisa bayangin kan mereka berdua bergaya kayak gitu!huweeekk najis abisss! Gak nahan!)

"Minos.." ucap Albafica tiba-tiba

Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan "Aku seperti terbang..baru kali ini kurasakan bebas seperti burung"

Setelah itu Minos membalasnya dengan mengucapkan " Ya, tetaplah seperti itu Albafica.. tidakkah engkau ingin bebas juga seperti burung-burung itu". Albafica pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Minos. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua untuk..! ngapain anak-anak? Ber-Kissing Buuuuu!(TIDAAAAAAKKKK! Dddduuuaaarrr!)

"_Near, Far Whereever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on.."_

" Gabbrukkk!" malang tak dapat disangka, saking asyiknya mengkhayal Minos malah jatoh dari atas tanah ke padang mawar Albafica.

"Wah Minos-sama jatoh! Eh tolongin woy!" semua anak buahnya minos segera terjun juga kebawah.

"aduuuhh.. ah elah malah jatoh lagi gue, sakit juga coy.." rintih Minos

"Minos-sama.. anda tidak apa-apa?"

" nggak apa-apa pala' lu Benjut! Nih gue nyungsep jatoh lu pikir gak sakit! Sakit tauk!" bentak Minos sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya yang nyonyor.

"lagian Minos-sama ngapain tiba-tiba jalan sampe jatoh begini?"

"ah tadi gue lagi mengkhayal ama Albafica kayak di film Titanic neh.. gara-gara gue pinjem vcd Titanic-nya Rhadamantis kemaren.. ah elah lagi enak-enak *nge_Fly _malah jatoh!"

Semua anak buahnya Minos pada nahan-nahan ketawa sambil sok-sok batuk.

"Makanya boss kalo ngeFly jangan ketinggian juga kalee, untung jatoh kebawah kalo terbang ampe atas kan gak baik, ntar malah gak bisa balik kebawah lho" saran salah satu specter.

"iya juga ya, untung Tuhan masih sayang ya ama gue.. jadinya gue jatoh deh kebawah"

*nge_Fly : _lagi mengkhayal tinggi-tinggi

"hahahahhahahaha! Wuahahahahahah!" tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Minos melihat Albafica yang ngakak-ngakak gak karuan ampe guling-guling kesana kemari sambil nepok-nepok tanah, biarin aja dia lagi gak sadar image.

"ah parah banget kan gue diketawain.." sahut Minos yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi manyun.

"wah boss, lihat boss masa diketawain ama dia boss.."

"itu parah banget boss.."

"ah elah.. gue jadi malu nih, mau ditaro dimana muka gue moso gue taro di tempat jemuran"

"yaudah boss masih mending diketawain ama dia bukan sama semua orang"

"ya tapi liat aja tuh orang ngetawain gue ampe nangis-nangis! Itu kan berarti pas gue jatoh kocak banget!" Minos udah merasa gak punya harga diri lagi.

"emang iya, coba di-video-in" batin semua anak buah Minos dengan berbarengan.

"yaudah boss..kan kita semua group yang dah putus nih urat malu-nya jadi santai aja boss"

" siapa bilang! Urat malu Gue blom putus nih kalo dihadapan Albaficaaaa! Ah elah bukan urat malu gue yang udah putus tapi HARGA DIRI GUE YANG UDAH PUTUS!"

"eh Griffin Minos! Kenapa lu tiba-tiba jatoh! Hahahahahahha! Lo mabok lo ye! Ngok!" ejek Albafica sambil masih ketawa ngakak. (ngapa musti ada ngok! Nya segala deh)

"oke-oke-oke- dan OKE! kali ini lu bisa ngetawain gue tapi lihat aja dengan cosmic marrionate gue.. lu akan gue bikin jatuh dalam pelukkan gue! Hyaatt! Cosmic Marrionate!" semangat Minos kembali berkobar-kobar seperti Kapiten Pattimura di masa penjajahan Belanda.

Tiba-tiba benang-benang dari jari Minos segera menjulur dan menarik badan Albafica dari jarak kejauhan menuju dirinya.

"jrrttt!"

"Tidak! Kenapa ini? Kenapa badanku bisa ditarik olehnya!" batin Albafica yang sudah tidak kuat menolak serangan Minos. Tiba-tiba saja Minos mengangkat tangannya dan melemparkan Albafica keatas.

"syuuiingg!"

"Kyaaaa! apa-apaan dia itu!" teriak Albafica yang dilempar keatas oleh Minos dan sebentar lagi akan jatuh kebawah.

"ayolah Albafica segera jatuhlah kau dipelukanku! Hahahahha!" sahut Minos dengan girangnya.

"uwaaaa! Tidaaakkk!" teriak Albafica kembali. Saking paniknya ia memejamkan matanya dan..

"Greebb!" dengan pendaratan sukses ia mendarat dengan selamat di pangkuan Minos.(hah..syukurlah tapi tidaaaaakkk!) jyah ilaahh suasananya mana di padang bunga mawar lagi ckckckck..semakin membuat suasana tambah romantis.

" ah akhirnya, aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dari dekat" kata Minos dengan senyuman maut khas-nya sambil mengelus pipi Albafica.

Kemudian Albafica membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat dirinya yang sudah digendong oleh Minos.

"Mi..Minos? Hah! Kyaaaaa! Apa-apaan nih! Kenapa gue digendong sama Minos!" albafica segera memberontak dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Aduh lo tenang donk! Eh lo sadar donk, lo berat tauk gak! Kalo lo masih goyang-goyang ntar bisa-bisa gue ikutan jatoh!"

"arghh! Bodho! Yang penting cepet lepasin gue!" Albafica masih aja memberontak.

"Iya-iya! aduh gue dah gak kuat nih! Ah parah banget, badan lu badak juga ya berat banget!"

"heh sialan lo!"

"eh.. gue cium nih kalo ngatain lagi!". (Anjrit! Najis abis si Minos!)

"YYAAAIKKKSSSSS! Jijay banget lo! Cepet turunin gw!"

"Bruuukk!"Kemudian Minos dengan santainya versi dia menjatuhkan Albafica ke bawah.

"aduh! Eh santai aja dong kalo ngejatuhin gue! Sakit neah!" kata Albafica yang udah bersungut-sungut

"itu gue dah yang paling santai kali.. sorry deh cantik, sekalian gue balas dendam gara-gara lo ngetawain gue pas gue jatoh hahahahahhah!"

"oh gitu!" tiba-tiba Albafica jadi ngambek dan ingin mengeluarkan jurus Piranhian Rose. Tapi gerakannya bisa tertebak oleh Minos dan Minos pun menghentikan serangannya.

"aduh.. kalo ngambek gak segitunya kali hehehe.." ujar Minos

"urgghh! Dasar sialan! Mau lo apaan sih!" sahut Albafica

"mau gue.. cuman satu kok, gue mau lo jadi.. pacar gue, karena entah kenapa..gue jatuh cinta pas pertama liat lo.." ucap Minos dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"NUUUAJJJIISSS-INJIS-CUUIHHH ! enak aja! emang dia pikir dia siapa?" batin Albafica sambil kopral kesana kemari.

Tiba-tiba giliran Albafica yang kepikiran lagu, sekarang Albafica lagi mengkhayal nih ceritanya dia back to SD! Alias pake baju seragam SD tapi dia pake rok SD udah mana badan bongsor gitu jadinya kan mini. Awww! Pahanya kemana-mana! Sambil menyanyikan lagunya Petualangan Sherina- Jagoan (masih inget kan?) yay! Albafica feat Minos cekidot!.

_Albafica__: Dia pikir.. dia yang paling hebat! Merasa paling jago dan paling dahsyat_

_dia memang Jago.._

_(Ayam Jago kalee.. kukuruyuuukk..petok-petok..hahahaha)_

_Dia memang kuat.._

_(Tapi pas ngelihat gue langsung jatoh gitu..hahahaha)_

Dan Minos pun membalas dengan memakai baju seragam SD versi cowok udah badannya gede juga mana celananya kependekan lagi diatas lutut.

_Minos__: Dia pikir.. dia yang paling hebat! Merasa paling kuat dan paling pintar_

_Dia memang pintar.._

_(pinter ngibul gitu deh ..hahahahaha)_

_Dia memang kuat.._

_(kuat makan maksudnya liat aja badannya kayak badak... hahahaha)_

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berantem kayak anak SD..

_**Albafica**__: Yang namanya jagoan harus membela yang lemah!_

_**Minos**__: Yang namanya jagoan biasanya gak pake rok!_

_**Albafica**__: Yang namanya jagoan harus membasmi yang jahat!_

_**Minos**__:Yang namanya jagoan biasanya nggak pake kembang-kembang mawar gini kalee!_

_**Albafica**__: iiihh.. yang namanya jagoan bukan ada dipihak Hades!_

_**Minos**__: eh kok gitu sih! Yang namanya jagoan tuh harus membantai yang lemah!_

_**Albafica**__: bukan! Yang namanya jagoan harus melindungi yang lemah!_

_**Minos**__: aah.. capek gue ngomong ama lu!_

_**Albafica**__: iiihh! Lu kok songong banget sih!_

_**Minos**__: bawel lu kayak emak gue!_

_**Albafica**__: Lu songong kayak anak alay!_

_**Minos**__: aahh.. ngatain gue alay lo! Kenapa lu! Mau ribut lu ama gue!_

_**Albafica**__: ayo ribut! Siapa takut!_

_**Minos**__: aah..ngomong doank lo! Sini maju kalo berani!_

_**Albafica**__: iya gue maju! gue cekek lo!_

Emang dasar! Emang dasar! Mereka malah berantem beneran kayak anak SD mainannya cekek-cekekan habis itu jambak-jambakan kayak anak cewek.

Setelah itu kembali ke keadaan awal dan mereka pun masih melanjutkan aksi jambak –menjambak. Dasar mentang-mentang sesama rambut panjang.

"eh-eh-eh-eh! Aduh boss udahan boss! Jangan jambak-jambakkan apa kayak anak SD tauk! Malu donk sama umur!" lerai salah satu specter.

"ayo Minos! Minos! Minos! Minos!"tapi beberapa specter yang lain malah menyoraki mereka berdua.

"eeeehhhh! Lo semua kok malah nyorakin! Bukannya bantuin gue misahin mereka berdua!"

"biarin aja cuy, orang kita juga ditugaskan untuk melawan goldsaint biar aja Minos-sama ngelawan Albafica"

"ngelawan sih ngelawan tapi gak gitu-gitu juga kaleeeeeee!" ucapnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Minos dan Albafica.

Pas ditengok mereka berdua ternyata udah pada botak saking kencengnya ngejambak rambutnya pada rontok. Berantemnya lebay banget kayak kucing garong mainannya pitak-pitakkan.

"Wadduhhhh..." sahut beberapa specter berbarengan.

*sketsa transTV: mode on*

"eh pisahin! Pisahin! Parah banget deh!" perintah specter yang tadi.

Akhirnya para specter pada beranjak untuk memisahkan aksi Anarkis nan Brutal Minos dan Albafica.

Setelah 3 jam memisahkan mereka. Bayangkan saja 3 jam! Memisahkan mereka.

"udah-udah boss! Ampun tobat deh lama banget misahinnya!"

Setelah mereka berdua bener-bener terpisah. Mereka berdua baru sadar kalo udah pada botak.

"eh kok lo jadi botak sih!" tanya Minos dengan gaya gak nyantai ke Albafica.

"lo juga curut!" jawab Albafica lebih gak nyantai lagi.

"yah.. eh kok gue jadi botaaaakkk!" teriak Minos histeris.

"yah si Boss baru sadar kalo botak..makanya boss jangan jambak-jambakkan!"

"aaaaahhhh! Trus gimana donk! Moso gue nunggu 9 tahun buat memanjangkan rambut indah gue lagi!"

Tiba-tiba Albafica juga ikutan menyahut " eh Minos! Pokoknya gue minta pertanggung jawaban lo ye! Buat tindakan lo yang udah botakin rambut gue!"

"yee..enak aja congor lu ngomong! Orang lu yang pertama kali jambakin rambut gue!"

"hah! Lo kali yang pertama jambakin rambut gue! Wah lu parah banget kan! Nggak mau tanggung jawab!"

"arghh! Mau ribut lagi lo! Sekarang mau apa cakar-cakaran!" sekarang Minos dah kesel banget

"sini lo kalo berani!"

"Ya ampun jangan berantem donk! Please!" teriak semua specters yang udah pada kesel juga.

Tiba-tiba Shion dan Dohko datang untuk mengecek keadaan kuil Pisces.

"Shion, itu Albafica dengan specters sepertinya rame amat ada apa ya?" Tanya Dohko

"entahlah.. kalau kita telaah lebih dalam mungkin mereka sedang berembuk atau membicarakan tentang topik bola, mari saudara Dohko kita samperin mereka" ajak Shion.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berlari mendekati Albafica.

Pas udah nyampe. " Albafica kau butuh bantuan?" panggil Dohko

"ada apa ini lagi rapat kesepakatan RT dan RW-kah?" tanya Shion penasaran.

Ketika dilihat mereka kaget bukan kepalang. Kenapa ada dua orang botak disini!

"ya ampun! Ini Albafica apa bakso urat!" Teriak Dohko histeris.

"aih! Jahat banget dah lu! Ini gue Albafica!"

"hah! Albafica! Kok lo jadi botak gini? Ya ampun ini juga, ini specter apa kue Klepon?" sumpah nih si Dohko, lu nanya tapi sekalian ngatain gitu! salut gue.

"Bukan! Ini Onde-onde! Ini specter! Nama gue Griffin Minos tauk!" jawab Minos yang udah super kesel dikatain kue klepon.

"Minos! Perasaan rambut lo kan panjang trus kenapa lo bisa kayak Pitbull gini dah?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara lagunya Pitbull.

" _I know you want me..*jidag-jidug* _

_You know I want Cha!*jidag-jidug*_

_I know you want meee..*jidag-jidug* _

_You know I want Cha!" *jidag-jidug*_

" Ya oloh! Katain gue aja terus!" bentak Minos yang udah pasrah.

Tiba-tiba Shion pun angkat bicara "eh ini ya ngomong-ngomong ada apa ini kalian sedang berkumpul seperti mengadakan pertemuan atau seminar dengan dalih kalian akan membicarakan sesuatu yang amat teramat menarik dan bombastis?" Ya elah ini lagi ngomong panjang lebar tapi kagak ada artinya. Shion sama Dohko emang duet autis gak muda-gak tua sama aja cacat.

Gak lama kemudian Albafica menyahut pertanyaan yang Shion lontarkan

" elah lu 'ion! Bilang aja kenapa ini lagi pada ngumpul-ngumpul! Nih kita lagi ribut neah! Masalahnya kita berdua nih jambak-jambakan ampe botak gini udah gitu gue minta pertanggung jawaban nih ama si Minos tapi dia gak mau tanggung jawab! Udah gitu dia mau minta cakar-cakaran lagi.."

"Oh.. ternyata begitu, seperti yang dibilang Saudara oh maaf Saudari Albafica.. lalu mengapa hendaknya kalian berdua ini berperang sampai gundul seperti hutan yang telah ditebang ini?"

Gara-gara mendengar perkataan Shion, si Minos udah kayak teko mendidih rasanya dia pengen nonjok mukanya sendiri. Namun disisi lain Dohko yang pengertian ini memberikan nasehat dan pengarahan tentang Shion.

"Maaf ya nak Minos, kalau mau bicara sama Shion ini, mesti sabar banget dan harus mendengarkan setiap omongannya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.. maaf aja dia kalo ngomongnya ngelantur dan terkesan amat sangat tidak jelas.. dia itu dulunya mantan guru bahasa Indonesia makanya kata-katanya aja kayak buku bacaan sastra-sastra gimana gitu"

Minos cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk doank dan akhirnya ikut berbicara "hmm..pantesan aja ngomong tapi bikin orang makin gak ngerti dia ngomong apa.. emang lu tahan apa berdua mulu sama orang kayak gitu?"

"ya gue tahan-tahanin lah.. lumayan boo.. eh lu tauk gak dia ini tajir gila.. yang punya semua kontrakan ama fasilitas umum di Jamir itu dia..makanya lumayan kan buat dikaretin" bisik Dohko ke Minos

"hahahaha! pantesan aja lu lengket mulu kayak upil.."

"engg.. jadi bagaimana ini dengan tahap selanjutnya? Apakah kalian berdua akan mendiskusikannya dan sepakat melalui jalan perdamaian serta peradilan pancasila?" Tanya Shion seperti biasa gak nyambung.

"gue gak mau baikan sebelum si Minos kembaliin rambut gue seperti semula!" jawab Albafica.

"terus mau lo apa jadinya! Mau ngelanjutin lagi nih berantem!" Minos kembali menantang Albafica.

"kalo gue sih ayo-ayo aja! Sini maju lagi lo! Sekarang cakar-cakaran!"

"oke.. rasain nih..Hyaaatt! CAKAR HALILINTAR!" serang Minos.

"eh tap-an dulu.. itu kayaknya kayak jurusnya siapa ya? Kayaknya kenal tapi gue lupa siapa ya? Ah bodho! Rasain juga nih CAKAR DEBU-DEBU INTAAANN!" Albafica pun gak mau kalah hebatnya.

Permisi sebentar Author mau ngomong: duh Minos..itu kan jurusnya Shaina kenape elu pake tuh jurus eh btw, lu kenal gak ya sama Shaina? =,=" dan Albafica ku yang cantik dan manis,,mana ada jurus CAKAR DEBU-DEBU INTAN! HUHHH! Entar apa kata Degel!yang ada ntar dia nge-bekuin semua padang mawar ente,,huff Ada –ada aja ente ini..

Acara kita lanjutkan kembali..

Tiba-tiba Dohko langsung beranjak dan menghentikan mereka berdua.

"syuingg!" wah gayanya seperti harimau yang ada di iklan Biskuat. Asyeek!

"STTTOOOPPPP!" Dohko pun segera mengangkat kedua lengannya sambil melerai mereka berdua. Namun malang memang tak akan bisa ditebak oleh siapa pun. Ketika mereka berdua sudah berancang-ancang mau mencakar satu sama lain mereka harus tewas dimedan perang sebelum bertarung. Karena mereka mencium aroma bau keteknya Dohko yang menyebar keseluruh penjuru ruang lingkup, asal tahu saja bau ketek Dohko itu aseeemmnya ih udah 7 rupa bau asemnya hiyy..hiyy! jijay abiss! Bau banget coy!

*sniff..sniff* "uweekk..!" Albafica pun langsung celeng kayak ayam dan semaput.

*sniff..sniff* "uweekk! Anjrot Ba-u apa-an nih..aaa!" begitu juga dengan Minos yang segera tewas ditempat.

"Bruggghh!" akhirnya mereka berdua K.O seketika wow!.

Melihat albafica dan Minos yang tiba-tiba ambruk Dohko pun segera bertanya-tanya.

"eh nih berdua kenapa jadi pingsan gini ya?". Dan ia pun segera menoleh ke arah specters yang lain sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan tinggi. "eh tolong dong.. ada yang sekarat neah..!"

Alhasil yah bisa ditebak lah itu bau pasti keluar dari sarangnya.

"wwusssshhh!" baunya pun mulai menyeruak kemana-mana. Sehingga semua specter pada tewas ditempat kayak si Minos.

"Brugghh!"

"yaahh.. mereka juga pada koid semua.." kata Dohko yang gak sadar akan bau keteknya.

Lalu sang goldsaint libra ini mendekati Shion dengan gaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tapi lengannya diangkat yang tinggi. Kita sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi...

"eh Shion kita cabut aja yuk dari sini moso pada mati semua sih.."

"Wuussshhhhh! Syuaaannggg!"

Tiba-tiba Shion juga mencium aroma asem yang amat sangat menyiksa itu.

"*sniff..sniff* Uweeekk! Macam dewa! Bau apa ini!"

"Eh Shion lu kenapa?" tanya Dohko.

"Eh Dohko! Tadi pagi kau mandi apa tidak!" gara-gara bau keteknya Dohko, Shion yang tadi berbicara dengan tatanan bahasa yang baku tapi tidak selaras sekarang jadi pake bahasa orang batak.

"ya mandi laahh!" jawab Dohko.

"E, kau pasti mandi tidak pakai sabun ya!" shion kembali bertanya sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"enak aja pake kok!"

"pasti kau ini setelah mandi lupa pakai Rexona ya!"

"eeemm.." Dohko segera terdiam seketika. Lalu ia kembali berkata dengan tampang yang ga enak

" nampaknya sih iya.."

"BAAHH! MACAM MANA PULA KAU INI DOHKOO! E, kau tahu tidak! sehari saja kau ini tidak pakai Rexona..Bau ketek kau ini bisa membunuh lebih dari 12 juta penduduk Sanctuary!"

"yaah sorry-dorry-stroberi deh.. namanya juga gue lupa hehehe"

"Aah Kau ini! lihat saja itu semuanya pada tewas ditempat gara-gara bau ketek kau!"

Pas dilihat emang udah pada gak bisa bangun lagi ckckckck..

"eh tapi kan gue baru inget deodorant gue habis ya.. yah terpaksa beli lagi deh.." kata Dohko.

" E, kau cepetan beli itu Rexona sebelum baunya makin menjadi-jadi.."

"iya-iya,, tapi sebelum gue beli di alfamart.." Dohko memetik setangkai mawar.

" daripada entar menimbulkan masalah moga-moga aja mawarnya Albafica dapat menyerap bau ketek gue sementara.." kemudian dengan RASA-GAK-BERSALAHNYA-DIA.. Dohko menggunakan mawar itu layaknya Deodorant. Ia mengusap-ngusapkan bunga mawar yang innocent itu ke keteknya. Yang gue heran itu mawar kan beracun dan racunnya sama sekali gak mempan ama bau keteknya Dohko. Bener-bener jorok banget sih lu! Please deh! Jangan mencemarkan nama Libra donk! Dengan aksi primitif lu!

"YA TUHAN! KAU INI JOROK SEKALI! AKU MALU PUNYA TEMEN KELAKUAN BINAL MACAM KAU INI! E, kalau Albafica ngelihat kau begini, kau bisa dicincang habis ama dia Dohkoooo!"

"biarin aja kan dia udah sekarat mana mungkin dia ngelihat gue begini..haha"

" E, masih bisa ketawa kau ini.. ah ya sudah cepat kau ini ke alfamart buat beli deodorant! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan bau kau ini!"

"iya-iya.." ketika udah selesai, betapa prihatinnya bila jadi bunga mawar itu bukan layu lagi yang dirasa malah udah gak ada bunganya waduh kemanakah bunganya ya?. Dohko baumu itu sudah sangat-sangat berbahaya deh pokoknya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan mayat-mayat hasil kekejaman bau itu begitu saja. Entah berapa lama Albafica, Minos dkk akan sadar kembali yang pasti kita doa'kan semoga mereka selamat sentosa dan cepet bangun deh.. kasihan mereka.. kalau semaput bertahun-tahun ntar gak bisa bangun donk..

*selesai*

Dari Author: Yak, sekian dulu deh fic banyolan Eron kali ini, semoga readers semua terhibur dan gak sakit perut plus pegal rahangnya ketawa mulu hahaha.. ya maaf-maaf aja kalau ada yang kurang lucu, endingnya gak banget yah namanya fic konyol endingnya juga ancur haha dan satu lagi banyak kehilangan kata-kata memang itu disebabkan keeroran nih..bikin kesel aja.. uurgh!

Oh ya, satu lagi aku gak suka Yaoi itu emang sengaja aku bikin biar para author senang dan makin menambah rame fandom Saint Seiya dengan ide-ide kreatif kalian.. soalnya sepi lagi nih hehe.. ^^.

Sekali lagi terimakasih dah dibaca dan semoga menghibur semuanya..

Ih sumpah gue kok masih inget ama style titanic-nya Albafica and Minos.. gimana kalo yang lain ya hahah..ihh merinding gue jadinya hahah..

Akhir kata:

CeleronM- Signing Out.. Bye..w^^w


End file.
